Future Stories
by Kubara
Summary: Intros for possible future stories.
1. Kyūbi Naruto

_(Konoha Outskirts)_

Minato worked quickly as he applied the seal to Naruto. He had already used the Shiki Fūjin and destroyed the Kyūbi's soul. All he had left was to seal half of his chakra into Naruto before sealing the other half in himself and succumbing to the effects of using the seal. Finishing the seal he quickly placed a hand on it and cried out "Seal!" before standing back to watch his work. Half of the beast's chakra was immediately absorbed into Naruto's seal.

That was the moment everything changed.

Naruto began to wail loudly. Red chakra bubbled out of him and began to eat away at his little body. Minato leaned forward and began to examine the seal in panic.

"What went wrong?!" He quickly looked over each part. Sealing? Ok. Storage, ok. Merging, ok. Limiter, o-. He looked again in horror. The portion of the seal that handled the merging of the chakra into Naruto's own coils was two part. The first half drained Kyūbi's chakra from the seal into Naruto's coils, while the second half limited how much the first could drain. In his rush he had forgotten to add the brush stroke that acted as the limiter.

He quickly turned and fumbled for the ink and brush. When he turned back around it was too late, little Naruto's body disintegrated. He had killed his own son.

"N-no... Naruto," he whispered in shock. He watched blankly as the half that he had sealed inside of Naruto returned to the other half of Kyūbi's body.

The Shinigami sneered down at the man. Using his own son as a sacrifice for the Shiki Fūjin? It had respected the man at first, but now it was disgusted with him. As it reached out for the pure soul Minato shouted at him.

"Don't touch him! He's not... he wasn't supposed to die..." he said, tears streaming down his face. "How... how am I supposed to fix this?"

The Shinigami stared down at the man before turning once again to Naruto's soul. Reaching out a hand it grabbed him.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Minato threw one of his kunai and watched as it sailed harmlessly through the death god.

The Shinigami looked down at the man, impressed. Attacking death itself to save his son? Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. It turned to the chakra that had made up the Kyūbi's body and stuffed the little soul inside. A flash of light later and the two had merged, becoming a new being.

Minato stared at the Shinigami for a moment before walked over with his ink and brush and carefully applying a seal to the giant fox. When he finished he double-checked the seal. He didn't care how long he made the Shinigami wait now, he wouldn't make another mistake. When he was satisfied that his work was flawless he activated the seal and the beast shrunk down into a human infant.

He studied the child as it looked up at him and giggled. He no longer had his hair and eye color, but the whisker marks were still there. He had red hair that matched his mother's. '_At least it will be more believable that he's an Uzumaki, but those eyes...' _The boy had blood red eyes with vertical slit pupils. '_The Kyūbi's eyes,' _he thought.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. My mistake just made your life more difficult." He turned to glare at the Shinigami. "I'm not leaving him without an explanation. You'll just have to wait until I can write a scroll for him." He used Hiraishin to return to his home to grab a blank scroll. He hesitated as he looked outside and the heavily damaged village for a moment. He gathered up several other scrolls and used Hiraishin to return to his son and the Shinigami.

He quickly wrote a letter to his son and applied a small storage seal just above the one he had previously placed. He then altered his original and the child's looks changed to what they were previously, blonde hair and blue eyes. After linking the two together he sealed all the scrolls into the storage seal and turned to the Shinigami with a nod.

As the Shinigami devoured his soul and disappeared the Third and a group of ninja arrived. Hiruzen walked over and gently picked up the infant while a dog-masked ANBU crouched beside Minato.

Hiruzen looked at the seal on Naruto's stomach and frowned. He didn't recognize this seal. It must have been a new and more powerful seal. "A jinchūriki's life is difficult, but I will do what I can to assist you, Naruto."

* * *

_(12 Years Later)_

Naruto lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. He was vaguely aware that the sun had risen and that he hadn't slept at all last night. Not that anyone could blame him. He failed the graduation test a third time, was tricked into committing a crime, was told he was the Kyūbi by a traitor, and then after beating said traitor, given a field promotion to genin.

He would have met with the Hokage after that but the man decided to let the boy rest first. That was when things got even stranger. When he had gotten back to his apartment the seal on his stomach had begun to burn. Something happened to the seal after that. He could only compare it to 'cracking'. Part of the lines on the seal looked like they had cracked clean in half. A scroll had appeared, it felt like a blanket of fog had lifted from his brain, and his appearance had changed.

Iruka had refuted that he was the Kyūbi that night. Telling him he wasn't the monster that attacked the village and ranting on about other things. The scroll that came out of his seal had changed everything.

A knock on his door announced the arrival of an ANBU member to escort him to the Hokage. With a sigh he stood and answered the door.

"Uzu-" the ANBU blinked and cocked their head. "Naruto?"

Naruto simply nodded at the man.

"I'm here to escort you to the Hokage." Another nod from the child had the ANBU confused. Where was the hyperactivity? Where was the shouting? With a shake of his head, he grabbed the boy and vanished, reappearing in the Hokage's Office.

"Ah, Naru...to?" The Hokage too was confused by the change. He noticed the red hair first, then the eyes. His own widened in shock. "What happened to you?"

"The illusion that was covering up the fact that I'm the Kyūbi broke."

Hiruzen frowned. "Naruto, you're not the Kyūbi."

"You're wrong," the boy said, pulling the scroll out of his pocket and tossing it at the Hokage.

The old man caught the scroll before unrolling it and reading. His eyes widened as he read the scroll.

_Naruto,_

_I made a terrible mistake the night I sealed the Kyūbi into you and I only hope that one day you can forgive me for what I did. _

_My intent was to turn you into a jinchūriki. A human prison for one of the tailed beasts. I made a mistake in the seal however, and the Kyūbi's chakra ended up destroying your body. I refused to let the Shinigami take your soul for my mistake and apparently the Shinigami refused to let Kyūbi's chakra go free. It did the only thing it could that would satisfy both of us. It placed your soul in the Kyūbi's chakra body, creating a new tailed beast._

_Naruto, you are the Kyūbi no Yōko._

* * *

**End**

**A/N:**

Just a short intro to give people an idea. Also to get something posted so people can read this crap and the crap on my profile and vote for crap.

Crap.

I'll be writing short intros for the other two and posting them as well. They'll come eventually. Probably the Hyoton intro next, because I haven't thought up anything Rikudō Sennin related at all.

SO, go read the short bits in my profile, decide which you would be most interested in reading next, and vote. If you have any ideas to contribute, feel free to let me know. I might even credit you with them!

**Additional details and the poll are on my profile.**


	2. Hyōton Naruto

_(Konoha)_

A six year old boy with blonde hair and blue eyes staggered. He was in one of the lesser used sections of the village, and was clutching his bleeding arm and limping slightly as he made his way down the street. The villagers' beatings always got especially vicious on his birthday and this year had been no different.

He still couldn't believe he had gotten away. Luck, divine intervention, whatever it was that caused that firework to detonate prematurely right at the entrance to the alleyway and scare the living hell out of the villagers he thanked it. While they were all busy soiling themselves he had run as fast as he could and somehow managed to get away.

Of course running like that had only inflamed the injury they had inflicted on his leg. He nearly tripped and shot a hand out to steady himself. The gate his bloody hand had latched onto glowed briefly before silently swinging open.

Naruto looked up at the house behind the gate. The house itself was in mostly decent shape, but the yard showed definite signs of neglect. He wondered if anyone actually lived there. The sounds of running and shouting could be heard in the distance and getting closer. With a furtive glance around the street he slipped inside and closed the gate.

After hiding in some of the overgrown bushes and waiting for the mob to rush past he slipped back out and looked at the house again. When he tried the doorknob he found it locked. He briefly considered breaking in, but then decided it was probably best to find out if anyone lived there first. He knocked on the door and was planning to dive into some of the nearby overgrown plants but was distracted by the glowing on the door. He stood dumbly staring at it until the door swung open.

He flinched and closed his eyes, bracing himself for the incoming hit. When he counted to ten and still no strike came he cracked an eye open. The door was open, but there was no one standing there. The house was dark inside as well.

"Maybe it wasn't closed all the way and my knock opened it," the boy mumbled before inching forward. "Hello?" He called out, entirely too quiet for anyone to actually hear and respond.

"Can I come in?" Silence. "If you don't say anything I'll come in anyways," he was still speaking quietly. "Ok, I'm coming in." He obviously didn't want anyone to hear and throw him out.

He snuck in and quietly closed the door behind him. As he walked through the house he noticed there was a layer of dust on everything. That supported his thoughts that the place was abandoned and gave him a little more courage. When he explored the kitchen he found that all the perishable food was way beyond expired. Now he was almost certain and didn't even bother sneaking. When he found the master bedroom and a picture of a blonde man with a pregnant red-haired woman smiling he stared at it.

"They look so happy," he said, studying the picture as he sat on the bed. "She's pretty... kinda fat though." His gaze shifted over to the blonde man and he blinked. Carrying the picture over to a window he stared at the face on the mountain.

"Whoa!" He said, his gaze shifting between the mountain and the picture in his hand. "This is the Yondaime's house!" He then started to panic. "If anyone finds me in here they'll kill me!" He rushed over and carefully placed the picture back where it was. As he rushed for the door he tripped and sent a cloud of dust up. After having a sneezing fit he calmed down.

"No one has been in here in forever if there's this much dust. Maybe... they won't find me here?"

After spending several days lurking around the house and not having anyone come and kill him he relaxed. Once he was convinced no one would find him he returned to the library he had found the first day.

He made his way into the library and started carefully looking through the scrolls. The Hokage told him he would be entering the ninja academy in a month. '_If I can learn the same jutsu the Yondaime used I'll be the best in my class!' _Eventually he came across some older scrolls in the library and carefully opened the first one.

"Hyoton?" He read. "The Yondaime could use ice?" He thought for a moment over the stories the Third had told him. "I don't remember any ice..."

He placed the scrolls back and continued through the library. He continued to look through scrolls hoping to find something he could put to use.

* * *

_(2 Years Later)_

Naruto had been in the academy for two years. Things had changed since the night he found the Yondaime's old home. With him having essentially disappeared and his old apartment being unoccupied the few times people managed to catch him the beatings had worsened, and tonight, was October the 10th.

Naruto ducked around a corner and cried out as though someone had run into him while quickly applying a henge. Shortly after the mob ran around the corner and he shouted down the street towards the direction he had been running. "You little bastard!"

The mob looked at him briefly before rushing past him in the direction that the mob thought he went. He waited for them to rush off around a corner before snorting and turning to walk away. He never noticed the man that peered back around the corner at him suspiciously.

He quickly made his way back to his home for the last two years. He glanced around before dispelling the henge, cutting his hand, and wiping the blood on the gate. He had figured out it required blood after only the first couple of days. He had also noticed over the last two years that several people had attempted to do the same only to meet with lethal results.

As he ducked inside and turned to close the gate a chunk of wood used as a club came flying at his head. The gate took most of the impact but it still managed to smack him across the forehead, causing him to stumble backwards and fall.

He sat up with a groan and rubbed his forehead. His hand came away with a bit of blood on it.

"Your little trick didn't work this time, you little demon shit. I knew something was up when I saw the exact same man and situation as last year," the man sneered down at him. "Do you have any idea who's house this is? I'll kill you. I'll be a hero for ending the Kyūbi. Then, I'll be made an even bigger hero for unlocking the Yondaime's house. Or maybe I'll sell off everything in there and become the richest man in the village!"

The man raised the makeshift club with a grubby fat fist. "DIE DEMON!"

"No!" Naruto threw his hand up trying to stop the man. A giant spear of ice leapt from his palm and stabbed the man in the heart. The man looked down dumbly at the spear before collapsing on the ground dead.

Naruto looked on in shock for a moment before realizing the gate was still open. He scrambled out to the street and looked around in a panic. No one was nearby, luckily. If he could get the man back outside and close the gate they would assume he was trying to force his way in like the others. Rushing back to the man Naruto reached for the ice spear to try and yank it out. It turned to water as soon as he touched it. Naruto blinked before realizing he had to hurry. He tried dragging the man but there was no way a child could to that, so he began to roll the man outside the gate. As soon as he managed to roll him out he slammed the gate and rushed inside the house. He sat with his back to the front door panting.

"I... I killed him... I killed him!" He began to hyperventilate and before long collapsed in front of the door unconscious.

When he awoke sometime later he discreetly looked out a window to find the body gone. After remembering what he had done again he ran to the bathroom and vomited up everything in his stomach. He eventually calmed down enough that he wouldn't pass out of empty his stomach and sat in shock replaying the event over and over again in his mind.

Eventually his mind latched on to something. '_Spear... ice spear... I killed him with ice. Ice? The scrolls!'_

He scrambled to the library and pulled out the old Hyoton scrolls he had looked at when he first arrived in the house. He read them thoroughly and carefully this time.

"Some Hyoton techniques can be performed by anyone as long as they have preexisting snow or ice to manipulate. Those that can create snow or ice have the Hyoton kekkei genkai..." He stared at the scroll blankly before thinking back to the man. "There was no snow or ice there. I... have a bloodline limit?"

He read further and found an exercise to practice. After obtaining a cup of water he returned to the library. After dipping his hand into the pulling it out he concentrated. Before long the water drops turned into ice and fell to the ground. He then placed his finger to the surface of the water and concentrated again. Before long the liquid turned opaque. He turned the glass upside down and a block of ice dropped down onto the floor.

"I have a bloodline limit... and I used it to kill someone..." he collapsed to the floor and cried.

* * *

_(4 Years Later)_

Naruto changed after that night, much to Iruka's and the Third's concern. Gone were the hideous orange jumpsuits in place of more mundane clothing. He began to withdraw into himself. His pranks and antics in the first two years of the academy that had earned him a reputation of being loud and outspoken stopped. The others had already labelled him, however, and wanted nothing to do with him. This caused him to drift further and further away from his peers.

He stopped trying to connect and spent all his time studying and improving himself. He was no longer the dead last of the class, but it didn't change his isolation.

Naruto sat staring out the window of the classroom silently. The chair next to him was empty and Iruka was droning on about ninja life. Eventually he got to the teams.

"Team 7 will be Uchiha Sasuke," the girls of the class perked up. "Yamanaka Ino,"

"YES! In your FACE Forehead!" Ino shouted.

"And Inuzuka Kiba."

"Noooooo!" Wailed a certain pinkette.

"Why do I have to be on a team with the Uchiha?!" Kiba shouted.

"Because the Hokage said so, now shut up," Iruka replied.

"Team 8 will consist of Haruno Sakura, Hyūga Hinata, and Uzumaki Naruto."

Sakura groaned and slumped on her desk. "Great, two weirdos."

Hinata looked over at Naruto who hadn't responded at all and blushed. '_I-I'm on Naruto-kun's team!'_ He had changed from before, but still he inspired her. He had gone from a bonehead that never gives up and loudly refuted insults to an intelligent boy who found alternate methods and brushed off any insults. A bit cold, but still radiant in her eyes.

Naruto had heard his team announcement. '_The two I saved in the past.' _He had discovered Sakura getting picked on by other girls one day and chased them off. They had been friends for a short while before Ino approached her and told her it would only make things worse. Soon after she joined the Sasuke fan club and stopped talking to him.

Hinata was also being bullied. However her incident happened before he changed. Back when he was an idiot and got beat up by the bullies for trying to help her. She had watched him since then, but never approached or thanked him for what he did.

Naruto frowned as Iruka continued with the team announcements. '_Neither of them are ready for the life of a ninja.' _He sat with his hand cupped over the desk, secretly creating and breaking down a chunk of ice. Each time he recreated the cube he compressed it into a smaller and smaller chunk before adding more onto the outside. It was a fairly simple exercise meant to increase the density, and thus strength, of his ice.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" He was brought back to attention by someone calling his name. He turned to find his two teammates standing at the front of the room with a woman with long black hair and red eyes. "Let's go," the woman snapped.

Naruto silently stood and followed his team out the door. After leading them to an empty park she turned to them. "Let's introduce ourselves to each other. My name is Yūhi Kurenai. I like genjutsu and gardening. I dislike perverts and troublemakers." She cast a subtle glare at Naruto. "And my dreams for the future... I want to become a famous kunoichi to prove that women are just as capable as men. A family wouldn't be so bad either." She turned to Hinata. "You next, Hinata."

"M-my name is Hyūga Hinata. I l-like um... herbs... medicine. I d-dislike certain Hyūga tr-traditions. My d-dream for the f-future is to become clan head and abolish those traditions. I also w-want to m-m-marry the person I l-li the... I w-want to marry someday," she stuttered out and flushed brightly at the end.

Kurenai nodded and smiled before she turned to Sakura. "I like Sasuke-kun! My dream is to marry him and have babies!" She blushed and squirmed. "I dislike that Yamanaka PIG."

Kurenai frowned and turned to Naruto. "And you, if we're worthy enough to hear it," she spat out.

Naruto looked at her in confusion before speaking. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like improving myself and learning new techniques. I dislike most of the villagers because they're fools. I haven't thought of any dreams for the future," he looked away after finishing. '_None that I would tell you, anyways.'_

Kurenai nodded. "Meet me at training ground eight tomorrow morning at eight. We'll see if you three make the cut to become genin." She quickly vanished after that leaving the three alone.

Naruto stood and walked off for a random training ground. He had a lot of time to burn until nightfall when he could return to the house he had taken for his own.

Reaching the training ground and finding it empty he began to practice various Hyoton techniques. "Extinct bloodline," he said with a snort. "If only they knew."

* * *

**End**

**A/N:**

Not that I mentioned it in the other one, but this is just an idea. The story won't necessarily use this. I could decide to toss the default teams together and whatnot.

The last one will be the _Rikudō Sennin _intro. That one will take some time because I'll have to make all kinds of stuff up. Remember he was around before the villages and all that. Plus I'm lazy, so yeah.

**Additional details and the poll are on my profile.**


	3. Rikudō Sennin Naruto

_(Valley of the End)_

It had worked perfectly. The trap he set up, the tricks he used, all of it. The two Uchiha were open and his twin Rasengan were nanoseconds away from crushing the two men.

He felt the world shift right as he hit them both. The two men flew back and smashed into the ground creating a crater. Naruto stood panting for a bit before he slowly walked over to the edge of the hole the men lay in. Peering cautiously down at them he waited for any signs of movement. Madara crumbled into dust and blew away.

Naruto grinned. Madara might have been able to use some hand seals to sever his connection to his summoner, but Naruto had used a seal to sever his connection to Edo Tensei. One good hit was all it took to destroy him after that.

He carefully walked down to the other man keeping an eye on him to see if he was alive. When he made no moves Naruto quickly pulled out a kunai, coated it with wind chakra, and decapitated him. He then burned the remains.

He stretched with a grin on his face. "Finally. No more nutjobs trying to take over the world." He turned back to look at the waterfall and frowned, he wasn't standing in a valley anymore. Rather he was standing on level ground with a river passing through. The statues of Madara and Hashirama were also missing. "Did we destroy them in the fight?" He looked around but couldn't find evidence that they even existed. It was like the statues were never there.

He shrugged and headed back to where the others had been camped. "Time to tell everyone the good news."

When he reached the location of the camp he was confused and double checked his location. Instead of finding tents and a clearing he just found forest. He frowned and tried to dispel a genjutsu. When nothing happened he scratched his head and decided to head for Konoha.

By the time he reached where Konoha should be the sun was setting. Konoha wasn't there. He stood on a vast grassy plain with the Hokage mountain in front of him. There were no faces on it. "Where the hell is the forest? Where the hell are the Hokage's faces? Where the hell is Konoha?!" He shouted.

Naruto huffed and set camp. He needed to figure out what was going on. After finishing up and starting a fire he stared into it blankly, tossing logs on occasionally to keep it going. Halfway through the night he felt something stir in his stomach.

"**Look up."**

Naruto twitched. "Kurama? What's up?"

"**Look. Up." **He repeated.

Naruto looked up at the sky. "The sky, so what? Hey... where's the moon?"

Naruto heard a sigh coming from him. "**I didn't want to admit it, but now there's no refuting it."**

Naruto cocked his head to the side. "Didn't want to admit what?"

"**How much you looked like him. Listen, this is the past. Before Konoha was founded. Before the moon was created by sealing the Jubi in it. We're in the past."**

"So how do I go back?"

"**I don't think you're meant to." **Kurama muttered. "**The beginning and the end. Kid, I think you're the Sage."**

"You feeling alright? You already know I'm a sage. You wouldn't let me merge with the toads so I had to find a way around it, remember?"

"**No, brat, not **_**a**_ **sage. **_**The **_**Sage. The one that started it all. The one that defeated Jubi and created the moon. The one that gave the world the knowledge on how to use chakra."**

"The Rikudō Sennin? I don't have the eyes, Kurama. I'm not him."

"**I can feel it pulling me. You look just like him, maybe the eyes just haven't happened yet. Either way, I think your journey is just getting started, kid." **Kurama's voice seemed to get softer as he talked. "**Treat me well when you create me, old man."**

"Hey! I'm not an old man! Kurama!" When there was no response he pulled his clothing out of the way to see the seal on his stomach fade away. He waited and nothing happened. He didn't die. There were no fireworks. He didn't even feel any different. It just faded away like it was never there.

Naruto sighed. "He did that on purpose." He picked up a nearby stick and poked at the fire listlessly. "So, what am I supposed to do?" Eventually he gave up thinking and collapsed backwards to fall asleep.

When he woke in the morning as the sun rose he grumbled and looked around. He had basically no gear left to speak of and his clothes had seen better days. His stomach growled loudly to remind him he had no food either.

"Uuuuugh. I guess I need to find a nearby town to get some food. New clothes and gear wouldn't hurt either..." With a plan he set out, hoping he would happen across a village of some sort.

Around noon he found thick black smoke rising into the sky and turned to investigate. He came across a village that was apparently under attack. People were running and screaming and doing their best to avoid the section of the village with burning buildings. As he made his way towards that section he saw the villagers gathering in a central building.

"Must be a major building for the village if they're all gathering there." He shook his head and continued on, he had to find the source of the disturbance and stop it first.

Reaching the burning section of the village he found a man in the middle of the street grunting. He could also hear the sounds of faint sobbing and whimpering. The man let out a sigh of satisfaction before tossing something to the side. Naruto looked over to find a woman covered in bruises and torn clothes with white trickling down between her legs.

He saw red and turned back to the man. "Who are you?!"

The man took his time fixing his pants before turning around. He was a bit shorter than average and overweight. His long black greasy hair hung to his shoulders. With a sneer he looked Naruto in the eye.

Naruto grit his teeth. "Rinnegan."

"Eh? I like that, I think I'll call 'em that from now on. It'll go well with the new title I've been thinking of, Rikudō Sennin."

"Like hell I'll let someone like you be known as the Rikudō Sennin," Naruto ground out.

The man laughed at him before raising a hand towards the building the villagers had gathered in. Shortly after the whole building was engulfed in flames and crushed. "And what's a little shit-nosed brat like you going to do about it?"

Naruto stared at the building as the people burned alive. He could hear the screams from here. He started to run when he heard something from behind.

"Whoops, don't want to forget about you," the slob of a man said, turning and killing the girl he had just raped.

Naruto spun around in time to see the girl's throat slit. His eyes burned. When he looked back at the man his eyes were purple with concentric rings.

"I'll never let someone as evil as you be known as the Rikudō Sennin. Even if I have to kill you."

"Oh, you have 'em too, huh? Let's see who's better," he sneered.

"This is your first time facing someone with these powers," Naruto stated, "I've fought against them before." He pulled out his last kunai and raised his free hand towards the man.

The overweight man hunkered down as though expecting an attack. "Banshō Ten'in." He found himself flying towards Naruto with wide eyes. The last thing he saw in his miserable life was the kunai flashing forwards seeking his heart.

* * *

**A/N:**

This one would probably be the hardest of the potential stories as I'd have to make up pretty much everything. New people, new places, new dangers and such. BUT, if it's what people really want to read I'll do it.

Chances are I won't be doing a preview for the fourth and final choice, simply because it would require far more to set up than these others. That's also the reason I could probably roll it in to either the Hyoton story or the Kyuubi story. Naruto decides for whatever reason that unifying the land is the way to peace. Sort of like Madara but without the crazy Sharingan on the moon bit. If you guys want to see Naruto rule over the Elemental Nations and want it to be a part of those two send me a pm or something. Or I suppose I can always create a new poll after I start those stories.

**I'll leave the poll open until March 9th.** Whenever I feel like closing it that day is when it ends and I'll start thinking seriously on whichever story wins.

**Additional details and the poll are on my profile.**


End file.
